elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ostatnia Lekcja (Morrowind)
Ostatnia Lekcja – Treść Ostatnia lekcja Aegrothius Goth "Czas już, abyście zakończyli swą naukę tutaj", powiedział Wielki Mędrzec do swoich uczniów, Taksima i Vonguldaka. "Już?" wykrzyknął Vonguldak. Rozpoczęli naukę zaledwie kilka lat przedtem. "Czy aż tak marni z nas uczniowie?" "Nauczyliśmy się wiele od ciebie, Mistrzu, ale czy nie masz już nam nic więcej do przekazania?" zapytał Taksim. "Opowiedziałeś nam tyle historii o wielkich czarodziejach z przeszłości. Czy nie moglibyśmy dalej uczyć się, aż osiągniemy podobny im poziom biegłości?" "Mam już dla was tylko jedną, ostatnią historię", uśmiechnął się Wielki Mędrzec. Wiele tysięcy lat temu, na wiele wieków przed nastaniem cyrodiiliańskiej dynastii Remanów i jeszcze więcej wieków przed czasami, kiedy Tamriel rządziła dynastia Septimów, zanim powstała Gildia Magów, w czasach, kiedy Morrowind znane było jako Resdayn, a Elsweyr jako Anequina i Pellitine, kiedy jedynym prawem były okrutne Doktryny Alessjańskie Marukha - w owych czasach żył charyzmatyczny czarodziej imieniem Dalak, który miał dwóch uczniów: Uthraca i Loretha. Uthrac i Loreth byli znakomitymi uczniami. Obydwaj byli równie pilni w nauce i stali się dumą swojego Mistrza. Byli świetni w sztuce posługiwania się kotłem do warzenia, zaklinania luster, napełniania przedmiotów duchem i w sztuce tkania powietrza, i ognia. Dalak darzył swoich uczniów wielką sympatią, a oni odpłacali mu tym samym. Pewnego wiosennego poranka Dalak otrzymał wiadomość od innego czarodzieja, imieniem Peothil, który żył głęboko w lasach Ziem Coloviańskich. Musicie pamiętać, że w tamtych odległych czasach Pierwszej Ery magowie praktykowali w pojedynkę, a jedyną skupiającą ich organizacją byli Psijicy z Artaeum. Poza tą wyspą magowie rzadko się widywali, a jeszcze rzadziej pisywali do siebie listy. Toteż kiedy Dalak otrzymał wiadomość od Peothila, zajął się nią z wielką uwagą. Peothil, który był już w podeszłym wieku, odkrył, że jego spokojowi i izolacji zagrażała Reforma Alessjańska. Bał się o swoje życie, wiedząc, że fanatyczni kapłani i ich wojownicy byli coraz bliżej. Dalak wezwał do siebie swoich uczniów. "Podróż do Ziem Colovańskich będzie trudna i pełna niebezpieczeństw. Nawet w czasach mojej młodości bałbym się ruszyć w taką drogę", powiedział Dalak. "Serce zamiera mi w piersi na myśl o tym, że mam was posłać do jaskini Peothila. Wiem jednak, że jest on wielkim i pełnym dobroci czarodziejem. Jego światło nie może przestać jaśnieć, jeśli mamy przetrwać te mroczne czasy." Uthrac i Loreth błagali swojego nauczyciela, by nie kazał im jechać do Peothila. Nie obawiali się kapłanów i wojowników Reformy, ale wiedzieli, że ich Mistrz był w podeszłym już wieku i słabego zdrowia. Nie byłby w stanie obronić się, gdyby Reforma dotarła dalej na zachód. W końcu mędrzec zgodził się, aby jeden z uczniów pozostał przy nim, a drugi wyruszył do Ziem Coloviańskich. Pozwolił im zdecydować pomiędzy sobą, który z nich wyjedzie. Młodzieńcy dyskutowali i debatowali, walczyli i szli na ustępstwa, aż wreszcie postanowili złożyć decyzję w ręce losu. Pociągnęli losy; krótszy przypadł Lorethowi. Wyjechał wcześnie następnego ranka, smutny i pełen obaw. Przez miesiąc i jeden dzień przedzierał się przez lasy do samego serca Ziem Coloviańskich. Dzięki planowaniu, swoim umiejętnościom i szczodrej pomocy sprzyjających mu okolicznych wieśniaków zdołał uniknąć coraz ciaśniej zaciskającego się kręgu Reformy Alessjańskiej. Przechodził przez przełęcze, do których nikt nie rościł sobie praw, i przez nieznane bagniska. Kiedy wreszcie odnalazł mroczne jaskinie, w których według słów Dalaka przebywać miał Peothil, wiele godzin pochłonęło mu odszukanie kryjówki czarodzieja. Zdawało się, że nikogo tam nie ma. Loreth przeszukał laboratorium pełne starożytnych ksiąg, kociołków i krystalicznych rurek, ziół utrzymywanych przez życiu przy pomocy mistycznych kręgów, dziwnych płynów i gazów ujętych w przezroczyste błony. W końcu odnalazł Peothila - a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Zasuszona skorupa na podłodze gabinetu, wciąż dzierżąca czarodziejskie narzędzia, ledwie przypominała człowieka. Loreth uznał, że nic więcej nie może zrobić. Postanowił natychmiast udać się w podróż powrotną do swego prawdziwego mistrza, Dalaka, i swego przyjaciela Uthraca. Jednak armie Reformy przesunęły się, odkąd odbył swą poprzednią podróż. Po wielu niebezpiecznie bliskich spotkaniach z nimi młody czarodziej zrozumiał, że znajduje się w pułapce. Jedyne bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mógł się schronić, stanowiły jaskinie Peothila. Loreth uznał, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą należało się zająć, było znalezienie sposobu zapobieżenia temu, by armia odkryła laboratorium. Jak szybko się okazało, to właśnie próbował zrobić Peothil. Jednak prosty błąd - taki, który może zauważyć nawet początkujący czarodziej - sprawił, że udało mu się jedynie zniszczyć samego siebie. Loreth posłużył się wiedzą uzyskaną od Dalaka. Zastosował ją do czarów Peothila, co okazało się sukcesem. Armia nigdy nie odnalazła laboratorium ani nawet nie przeczuła jego istnienia. Minęło wiele czasu. W roku 480 Pierwszej Ery wielki Aiden Direnni zwyciężył w wielu bitwach z Alessjanami, dzięki czemu otwarte zostały przeprawy i szlaki dawniej zamknięte dla podróżnych. Loreth, który w tym czasie nie był już młodym człowiekiem, mógł wreszcie powrócić do Dalaka. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do starego, zniszczonego domku swojego Mistrza, zobaczył żałobne świece na wszystkich otaczających go drzewach. Zanim jeszcze zapukał do drzwi i zobaczył Uthraca, swojego dawnego towarzysza studiów, wiedział, że Dalak zmarł. "To się stało zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu", powiedział Uthrac, kiedy już uściskał swego przyjaciela. "Mówił o tobie każdego dnia każdego roku, kiedy cię nie było. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że nie przeszedłeś przed nim do innego świata. Powiedział mi, że wrócisz." Obydwaj posiwiali już mężczyźni usiedli przy ogniu i wspominali minione czasy. Smutna prawda była taka, że obydwaj odkryli, jak bardzo teraz różniły się ich poglądy. Uthrac mówił o kontynuowaniu pracy Mistrza. Loreth opisywał swoje nowe odkrycia. Pożegnali się tego dnia, potrząsając głowami, pewni, że już się więcej nie spotkają. W latach, które potem nadeszły, zanim opuścili świat śmiertelników i dołączyli do swojego wielkiego nauczyciela Dalaka, każdy z nich spełnił swoje pragnienia. Uthrac został pomniejszym, ale szanowanym czarodziejem w służbie Clan Direnni. Loreth wykorzystał umiejętności, do których sam doszedł, do stworzenia Balac-thurm, Laski Chaosu. Moi chłopcy! Lekcja dla was płynie stąd taka: trzeba uczyć się od nauczycieli, by uniknąć popełniania tych niewielkich, lecz kluczowych błędów, które kosztowały życie takich czarodziejów -samouków jak Peothil. Jednak jedynym sposobem na to, by stać się naprawdę wielkim, jest samodzielnie sprawdzić wszystkie możliwości. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki